Resin molded article, obtained by molding a thermoplastic resin composition which is configured by a thermoplastic resin and a glass fiber contained therein, has high levels of mechanical strength, heat resistance and chemical resistance, and has been used as components in the fields of automobile, electric/electronic appliances and precision machine. Such thermoplastic resin composition is also required to be mixed with an additive having a large Mohs hardness, in order to color the resultant resin composition adapted to applications (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Meanwhile, resin compositions mixed with so-called S-glass have been known as described in Patent Literatures 2 to 4.